


A Three(way)-Ring Circus

by DaMidnighter



Series: The Banwich [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BANWICH, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, yuki and momo established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: Dealing with stalkers is a nasty business; possibly less so if they happen to also be your old friends. Horny old friends. Nosy, stubborn, horny idol friends. Maybe they are actually more trouble than regular stalkers. Nevertheless, Banri tries to deal with them the best he can.
Relationships: Momo/Oogami Banri/Yuki, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Oogami Banri/Yuki
Series: The Banwich [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754971
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	A Three(way)-Ring Circus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a loose continuation from [Manager à trois](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110001). You don't necessarily need to read it first; but if this story caught your attention, that one is probably all up your alley too.

It wasn't the first time Banri felt like this. His looks often got him looks in general, and that one girl back in his idol days… It hadn't gotten too serious, but he'd have to classify her as a stalker. This current feeling of eyes on him was nothing new.

What was new, though, was that it was a pair of top idols stalking him.

Banri turned to glance over his shoulder. Some ways behind him on the street were two figures that had been following him ever since he left work. They were disguised, but he knew Yuki well enough to recognize him anywhere, so the slightly shorter man was definitely Momo. The two were pretty good at acting like they weren't aware of Banri’s presence whenever he looked, but taking an entirely unnecessary detour, and stopping by a convenience store to browse at magazines for long enough to start looking suspicious only to find them still waiting for him outside, had confirmed his suspicions beyond any doubt. Banri sighed as he took out his phone. _What did I do to deserve this…_

<Hi Momo-kun, could you tell Yuki to go home already?>

Rabbit chat sent. Unsurprisingly, the shorter figure following him soon took out his phone. Banri kept walking as he waited for the reply.

<Good evening, Ban-san!! Yuki? Go home? I… do not quite understand. Why would I need to tell him that?>

Banri stared at the message. He never knew what to expect when messaging Momo - often it was ridiculously formal and polite language, sometimes a flood of emoji and compliments. He also had so many pictures of Yuki sent via chat that he had to keep deleting them to make space on his phone. 

He sighed. Obviously it wouldn't be as easy as just telling them to go.

<You don't? Oh, I must have been mistaken. I better call the police on these stalkers I seem to have.>

The reply was immediate.

<aaaaaaa>

<Wait, please don't, we jusdftty>

The last jumble of a word made Banri look behind him again and see a small scuffle between the men some distance away. Yuki had snatched Momo's phone and its owner was frantically trying to get it back.

<Stop being an ass to my Momo>

Banri scoffed. 

<No, I'm trying to be an ass to YOU.>

<Well doesn't that just make it all better>

<What do you two think you're doing, anyway?! Stalking a perfectly ordinary citizen like this.>

The next reply took slightly longer.

<We're cute rabbits following you home>

Banri scowled. He hadn't expected a rational answer, but this was even more abstract… Wait. He'd mentioned in a group chat before the time Kinako followed him home, and Re:vale had absolutely latched on to the story. He'd forgotten all about it, but apparently these two had not.

<Rrrright. And what makes you think I'm going to let you in. You two are considerably easier to notice trying to slip through the door than a rabbit>

<C'mon, Momo really wants to see your place>

Banri peeked over and sure enough, Momo was making a fuss, protesting Yuki's tactics. The idols were far enough that Banri couldn't hear them, but he could make an educated guess that Momo wasn't happy Yuki was making him look selfish in front of Banri. Soon the younger man relented, though - both Yuki and Banri were very aware it was much easier for Momo than his former partner to get in Banri’s good graces, and unfortunately Yuki had learned how to weaponize it. Banri sighed.

<And why are YOU here, then.>

Apparently Yuki had no answer Banri couldn't just immediately shoot down, as he consulted Momo before typing his reply.

<I'm his emotional support rabbit. Myu myu>

A tiny guffaw escaped him with the mental image Banri had. Emotional support pet… Perhaps a formidable future career for Yuki.

As he was starting to type his next message, Banri suddenly noticed a small drop of water splash on his screen, followed by another not long after. He cursed to himself as he looked to the sky. Of course he had checked the weather forecast so he knew it was going to rain, but he'd calculated he'd make it home before it started… Which he would have, had he not taken a much longer route around town in an attempt to lose his stalkers. Banri looked at the two, also now noticing the skies starting to open. Neither seemed to have an umbrella, as he had expected. Banri sighed deep.

<Ugh. Follow.>

Putting away his phone to avoid any water damages, he picked up the pace without bothering to look if the idols did the same. The forecast had predicted that once it began, the heavy downpour would most likely not let up for the rest of the day, so Banri saw no point in trying to wait it out in a shelter. As the rain intensified, he made a beeline for his house, only briefly peeking at Momo and Yuki when he had to stop for traffic. The two were slowly gaining on him, not needing to maintain the distance anymore.

When Banri finally reached shelter by the elevator of his apartment building, he was already soaking wet from the torrent. His efforts to try to squeeze some of the water out of his clothes weren't very efficient, but it was mostly just to kill time until the other two men caught up.

"Huff… Well, that was a pain…" Yuki grumbled as soon as he was also out of the rain. Banri scoffed. 

"Not my fault you insisted on following me."

"C-can we really come over, Ban-san…?", Momo dared inquire while twisting Yuki's hair dry. Banri sighed and pushed the elevator call button.

"I'm not about to take responsibility for another agency’s stars getting sick because I abandoned them outside. I can't even imagine what Okazaki-san goes through because of you two already..." The elevator jingled softly and opened, and Banri stepped in, the idols following suit.

"Just for a moment though. You can dry off a little and then I'm calling you a taxi." Momo and Yuki smiled at each other triumphantly as Banri pushed the floor button and they began ascending. Banri raised an eyebrow at the weird face Yuki was making looking at the ceiling.

“Something wrong?”

“Oh… Just expected to hear the floor…” Yuki mumbled. Banri grimaced at him.

“Most residential buildings aren’t as fancy as what a superstar might be used to,” he scoffed, watching the numbers quietly go up indicating them nearing the right floor. 

"I wasn't complaining, just surprised…" Yuki murmured. Eventually another familiar soft sound played and the doors opened. As if there was any need, Banri waved his hand at the idols signalling for them to follow, and walked to his apartment’s door. He dug out his keys and sighed, unlocking the door as the other men watched intently. Banri wasn’t entirely sure if he should be worried the two would remember every detail of his key and have one replicated… He put the key away as swiftly as possible and pulled the door open, stepping into the dark apartment. He flipped on the lights -- Momo gasped while Yuki made a more disappointed sounding noise.

“Hmph… how boring…” The reaction to his elegant but plain decor had been predictable. Banri groaned and swore he was already developing a headache from having to deal with Yuki. Much as he wanted to just lazily kick off his shoes, his pride wouldn’t let him not play the part of the perfect serious adult in front of his former partner, so he scrupulously unlaced his shoes and placed them on the rack. Before sliding his feet into his slippers, Banri dragged off the socks glued on by the moisture. 

"Right, I'm gonna go get changed… You two can borrow bathrobes if you want those wet clothes off, bathroom's over here..." Banri popped in enough to grab a dry towel from the dark room.

"Ooh, I think you might be the one who wants our clothes off," Yuki smirked. Banri didn't even bother to look at him. 

"Bath. Robes."

"C'mon Yuki, we can't have you catching a cold!" Momo helpfully chimed in, dragging Yuki toward the bathroom after carefully placing his shoes by the wall. Banri could still hear Yuki mumbling something about thinking he's right as the distance between them grew. He sighed and passed through his living room, reasonably sized for someone living alone. Thankfully Banri kept his spaces clean, so surprise guests weren't a problem on that front… He cast a glance at a certain cabinet - closed, as he had remembered leaving it - and closed the door to his bedroom behind him.

==========

Yuki wished he'd had a camera out when Banri finally stepped out from his room and spotted his guests in the living room. He greeted his old friend with a grin.

"Quite a grand Re:vale shrine you have going here, huh?"

Banri’s expression was such a delightful mix of embarrassment, anger and shock - to think Momo had tried to deprive him of this… Obviously snooping around other people's homes is rude, but this was Ban they were talking about! Yuki still knew him well enough to spot the most suspicious part of the room right off and discover the true marvel within.

"Pretty rare collector's items, some of these, aren't they?" he quipped further. Momo's eyes sparkled as he observed the carefully arranged items, from CDs to straps and jewelry, posters to mascot plushies.

"Wow… this shelf is all limited editions… This is that set even we couldn't get, because the company forgot to set any aside for us and they immediately sold out?!"

Momo was more familiar with their merchandise, but Yuki vaguely recalled seeing most of the things lining the shelves of the cabinet certainly modified just for this purpose. He'd heard before that Ban always bought several copies of their CDs, but this… Yuki smiled and fixed his eyes on their host. Banri had apparently come to a decision and finally replied with cold fury.

"If you're done marveling at your own greatness, would you please close the cabinet you had NO business opening." 

Momo carefully closed one half of the doors. Yuki didn’t move.

“Hmm? So are there any more secrets here we have no business discovering?” He smirked when Banri flinched.

“What? Of course not. I’m not a celeb, I wouldn’t have any interesting secrets anyway.”

“I dunno, I’m pretty interested in how these got in your apartment...” Still smiling, Yuki dug into the pockets of the navy bathrobe he was borrowing. Again he found himself wishing he could have the moment in photos or video; Banri’s face going pale with horror was a sight to behold.

“I… where… how…” Banri stammered, staring at the leather bondage gear Yuki was dangling from his hand. Yuki drew a finger along the smooth surface, watching Banri’s eyes follow the motion. _How cute._

“ _Someone_ seems to have forgotten this in this bathrobe’s pocket. Ready for next use, I assume...”

Momo stepped forward next to Yuki and reached for his other pocked. Banri’s expression revealed he could already tell what was next.

“These both seem pretty new… Did Ban-san start a new hobby recently…?” Momo cooed, feigning coyness while lifting out the ball gag. Banri visibly swallowed.

“...I… I don’t have to explain myself to you…” the man mumbled, cheeks faintly reddish and obviously frustrated with his lack of an excuse. Yuki took a few swaggering steps closer, whisking his hair back.

“Oh, I know. Still… can’t help being curious who you played with…” He walked up to Banri and reached for his old partner’s face; when Banri didn’t withdraw, Yuki gently stroked his cheek.

“I doubt you’d do this with a one-night stand… Do you have any friends with benefits perhaps? Besides us, anyway”, Yuki wondered out loud. Banri intently stared at a wall in the opposite direction.

“Mm. Didn’t think so.”

“Maybe he picked up one of the ladies at their office? They all adore Ban-san...” Momo chimed in. Banri scoffed in response.

“Ohh, I know… I’ve seen the way you look at president Takanashi… Did you finally---” Yuki’s last guess hit a nerve, and Banri turned to glare at him.

“There was nobody! I was alone, okay?!”

His outburst caught the idols mildly by surprise. As Yuki thought on it, Momo gently nabbed the leather gear from his hand and flipped the sturdy straps around.

“Alone? This? Wouldn’t this prevent…” he inquired, genuinely curious; he was fairly certain the part he was holding up should buckle around in a way that would prevent its wearer from being able to get out of the restraints by themself. Banri averted his eyes again.

“I… leave that last strap unbuckled…” he mumbled, receiving an understanding ‘Ohh’ from Momo. A certain tension settled in the room.

“Ah… I’m glad to hear that…” Yuki laughed. Banri’s retort was cut off when a blue-nailed hand grabbed his chin.

“You never took us up on my offer last time, so I thought you must have found someone else… But you were just preparing for us”, Yuki beamed, earnest delight shining in his eyes. Banri hated how he couldn’t resist that look.

“That’s not what I said, and it hasn’t been… that long…” he grumbled, face still locked to meet Yuki’s. Yuki’s eyes widened in outrage.

“Not that long?! How rarely do you have sex?!”

Momo leaned on Yuki’s side.

“Darling gets really moody when we don’t get to do it at least every other day!” Momo’s pure smile hardly matched his words. Banri grimaced. _Just how shameless are these two…_

His thoughts were interrupted by Yuki’s hand gently sliding from his chin down his neck, easily slipping into his shirt by the loose neckline, perching on his shoulder. A thumb stroking against his skin sent warm waves across his body. Banri tensed up as Yuki leaned in closer.

“We could help you with that, now that we’re here anyway…” the idol whispered right by his ear. Pleasant shivers ran down Banri’s back.

“You say that like it wasn’t your plan all along…” he sighed. Momo giggled.

“Ehehe. We did really want to see Ban-san’s place though… But if we can also make you feel good…” Momo reached around Yuki and placed his palm against Banri’s chest. He was warm, but some chill from the rain shower still remained. Banri sighed, face still lightly flushed.

“...alright.”

Momo’s eyes sparkled with joy.

“Ban-san…! I’ll make sure we satisfy you thoroughly!!” he declared. Yuki stifled a laugh at the formality, and reached for Momo’s hand - the one holding the bondage gear. He gently guided it to chest level and leered at Banri.

“So… which one of us do you want to wear these? If it’s me or Momo, you’re gonna have to say it…” Yuki’s voice was seeped with lust. Banri fell quiet. He hadn’t quite prepared for being made to make this choice… Momo-kun would surely look absolutely amazing, his pure aura mixed with the lascivious restraints… A beauty like Yuki, Banri could see the leather really bringing out his sexiness - with the added bonus of the gag silencing his quips. But… 

Banri would never admit to it, but since the first time the three had had sex together, when Momo and Yuki had 'kidnapped' him… He had been fantasizing about them more. And although he wasn't sure if tying his hands that time had been more about toying with the kidnapping scenario or the two's kinks, Banri had realized restraints did add to his own enjoyment. Which had led to him owning the gear in the first place. He was still embarrassed about it, especially if Re:vale was involved, but… It was the perfect chance to total loss of control; really being unable to free himself, which he always needed to ensure when going at it alone.

"We can always do it differently next time," Momo added as Banri was taking his time. Next time… Momo sure was more confident than the boy he used to know back in the day. 

Banri took a deep breath.

"I… me…" he mumbled, refusing to meet eyes with either idol. He didn't need to see them to tell they were happy with the decision.

"Excellent. Let's get you all tied up then. Momo?", Yuki directed, stepping behind Banri. Momo handed him the collar part and watched him buckle it snugly behind Banri’s neck.

"Is that too alright? Not too tight?", Yuki inquired, sliding a finger along the rim of the collar. Banri grunted vaguely approvingly, watching Momo sort out the straps on the other end of the short chain attached to the collar. The shorter man turned his adoring eyes to meet Banri’s. 

"Ban-san, your hands please?" Momo's voice was so sweet, Banri couldn't help relaxing a bit. He obediently raised his arms above his chest, skin tingling under Momo's gentle touch. Momo wrapped his wrists in the leathers and bound them together, securing the final strap below Banri’s palms where his fingers wouldn't reach; with the chain locking his hands close to his neck he was also unable to unbuckle the collar. Knowing full well the restraints would hold, Banri tugged on his arms; the pressure on his wrists and back of his neck sent an intoxicating wave of excitement rippling through his body. His cheek felt hot when Momo's hand cupped it. 

"You look amazing in that…" Momo's dreamy eyes commanded Banri’s attention, and before he could manage a reply, Momo had already claimed his lips.

"Mm…" Banri had always adored the cute and shy Momo, but this more confident version, far moreso than during their previous entanglement, was certainly also to his tastes. Momo licked Banri’s lips before his tongue pushed in, the idol's sweet taste enveloping his senses. Momo led the kiss and Banri was happy to let him, sighing contently as determined fingers gently tangled in his hair behind his head.

"...mnh…!" his surprised gasp drowned in the kiss as Yuki laid hands on his waist, briefly caressing over his shirt but soon slipping under the hem, kneading as they moved lower along his sides. Banri felt his hips get pulled backward, ass pushing against Yuki's body, his old partner purposely rubbing against him teasingly before making space between them to drag Banri’s trousers down.

"Mm… still simple, yet classier undies… I like it..." Yuki mumbled. Banri felt like he should retort, if only for show, but he wasn't given the choice with Momo's tongue still deep in his mouth. In familiar steps, Yuki rid his feet of the loose house-wear before massaging his way back up along exposed pale calves and thighs. Upon reaching Banri’s thin hips, Yuki roughly grabbed a buttock, his other hand sliding across the front to grope his cock through his boxers, urging him to push his hips backward against Yuki. 

Momo’s tongue drew out of Banri’s mouth and against his lips, then lightly across his cheek, its advance peppered with soft kisses as it proceeded along Banri’s neck. Banri’s breath was heavy as Yuki leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"So… which one of us do you want to fuck you first?"

Banri grimaced. _No, I don't want to decide, I want you two to just have your way with me in any manner you wish…,_ his mind said. "Gh", his mouth said. Admitting that much felt… impossible, for now.

Apparently not satisfied with the reply, Yuki's mouth was soon on the opposite side of Banri’s neck from Momo, teeth gently scraping his skin between licks and sucking. Banri grunted when Yuki bit hard enough to certainly leave a mark; Momo was being more tender until backing off entirely. He tilted their captive manager's chin to face him and meet eyes.

"Ban-san is so cute like this…"

"Th---nnaahhh…!!" flustered to begin with, Banri lost whatever he had tried to say when Yuki squeezed hard on his dick.

"So, which one'll it be…?" Yuki repeated, his hand sliding across Banri’s ass, fingers pushing a short ways into his crack and making their way down. Banri trembled but did not answer; Yuki prodding his hole and pushing between his legs to tease his perineum only won him held-back gasps and moans.

Yuki’s short laugh that followed sounded strangely pleased, and Banri wasn’t sure the shiver it caused in him was pleasant or not.

“Can’t decide? Fufu, that’s fine… Momo?” at Yuki beckoning, the man ceased drowning Banri’s neck and shoulder in kisses. The two shared a look, and Momo smiled at whatever he’d read from Yuki’s expression. Something jingled.

“Ban-san… say ‘ahh’”, Momo cooed, sweet voice ill befitting the ball gag he’d lifted up, holding it by the straps on both sides with the ball dangling in the middle. Banri eyed the gear; his groin twitched, knowing exactly how it would feel having it fill out his mouth again. Obediently opening his mouth, Banri had to focus to contain how wild it was driving him just to watch and feel Momo carefully push the gag past his lips and pull the attached belts behind his head. Yuki took the straps and tightened the gag, Momo adjusting and observing from the front.

"Is that okay? Not too tight?" he asked, and after a shy approving nod, Yuki buckled the gag in place.

"Mmg…" mouth stuffed and forced open by the hard plastic, hands bound and arms restrained, Banri felt a jolt of excitement throughout his body. The idols sandwiching him laid hands on him again, Yuki’s fingers feeling their way under his shirt to play with his perky nipples, Momo enthusiastically groping his ass. Banri wanted to melt in the warm touch, skin prickling with euphoria under the loving caresses, every tug on his restraints calling him to give in to pleasure, reminding he belonged to--

The touch was gone. Momo and Yuki almost simultaneously withdrew their hands, leaving Banri whimpering in displeasure before he regained a grain of his self-control. Then Yuki grabbed him by the shoulders - but rather than a caress, it was a firm hold. Yuki reached to kiss his jaw right under the ear, and grinned.

“Ban. On your knees.” The tone was alluring yet commanding, and though Banri didn’t intend to disobey, he couldn’t help his slight confusion - he’d just been gagged, how could he be used like this--? After casting a questioning glance at Momo and receiving but a smile for an answer, Banri slowly descended onto one knee then brought the other to match. Yuki's hands shifted onto his shoulders as the man circled around to Banri’s front.

"Good. Now sit down," Yuki ordered, earning another quizzical look from his former partner before the man sat down on the carpet. Yuki smiled and slung an arm around Momo's shoulder.

"Good boy… now, since you couldn't decide who you wanted ramming your cute butt first… You can watch as we put on a show, and think on it," Yuki smirked and pulled Momo in for a passionate kiss, making sure Banri saw their lips meeting and tongues caressing.

“Nnm… Yuki…” Momo mumbled between kisses, casting a glance at Banri. His surprise was giving way to frustration, boxers bulging cutely as he tugged on his restraints and groaned in protest of being abandoned so. Momo smirked at the manager and grabbed Yuki by his waist, turning his compliant partner so his back was mostly towards Banri. He hiked up the hem of the dark blue bathrobe Yuki was borrowing, grabbing his pale ass with gusto. Momo fondled the cheeks lovingly, smiling as Yuki leaned into his touch and tightened his arms around Momo, head resting beside his.

Toying with Yuki’s rear, Momo’s fingers slowly made their way across the soft skin. After checking Banri was watching, Momo reached all the way to Yuki’s hole, gently stretching and drawing circles around its familiar edge.

“Aah… Yuki, you have such a nice ass… Bet it’d feel sooo good to get inside you right now…” Momo cooed. Yuki’s exaggerated, pleasured sighs under his groping were sweeter than honey; Momo also found his eagerness to show off for Banri incredibly adorable. Yuki swayed his ass to ensure Banri got the most lascivious view possible; Momo playfully smacked one cheek to get him to behave.

“Fufufu. Mm. Aight. Let me take you in… to my mouth then,” Yuki giggled, loosening his arms and giving Momo a quick peck on the lips. Momo let the bottom of Yuki’s bathrobe fall back down, watching Banri avert his eyes as if they hadn’t been glued to the sight until then.

Yuki gently grabbed Momo by the collars of his robe and positioned him in front of Banri’s coffee table. He lazily undid the cloth belt on Momo’s waist and let the light-colored garment fall open.

“Sit down,” Yuki requested, watching as Momo checked the table, looking sturdy enough, would hold his weight for certain. After checking Banri’s non-objecting reaction, he finally sat down, dragging the bathrobe beneath his butt back a bit to allow for a leisurely position, letting the robe dangle off his shoulders. Yuki knelt down before him, making sure he wasn’t blocking Banri’s view. He grabbed Momo’s thighs and ran his hands over them in slow, strong motions; Momo enjoyed the warm waves snaking across his skin from Yuki’s touch, but couldn’t help the disappointment any time the hands fled away from his groin once more. Choosing to go at Yuki’s pace regardless of his own impatience, Momo leant back, enjoying Yuki’s hands and Banri’s eyes on his body. He’d been working out and the admiring gazes at his developing muscles felt very flattering; and, even if he had every intention of being as tender and considerate a lover as his boyfriends could ever want, Momo did feel a certain satisfaction in knowing he was stronger than either of them.

“Ah… nnh… Yuki…” Momo gasped as Yuki finally went for his half-hard length. Gentle fingers ran playfully along the shaft, each touch sending a jolt through the member. Then his partner’s hand returned to the base and took loving hold of the dick, leaning in to give the tip a chaste kiss.

“Hahh… What a tease…” Momo mumbled, watching Yuki’s lips brush against his glans. Idle thoughts of just pushing Yuki down on his cock wandered into Momo’s mind; he could imagine the choked gasps Yuki would make as his thick meat filled his mouth, eyes widening adorably in surprise as Momo used him for his own pleasure… Then Yuki licked his dick, a brief lap followed by a more thorough roll around his tip, and Momo forgot all about his previous thought. Yuki licked and kissed all around his shaft, pulling on the foreskin with his lips, and Momo groaned appreciatively. Yuki’s breath was hot against him, and Momo thought he was as hard as he could get; but he was proven wrong when his partner’s beautiful icy eyes turned to look at his face while still working the length. Yuki smirked, licked his lips and dipped his head to take a lion’s share of Momo’s cock in his mouth.

“Oahhhh… nhh…” Momo’s fingers slid against the table as a relaxed moan left his lips. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, simply enjoying feeling Yuki all over his cock at last. Momo knew his lover couldn’t take all of him - he’d never even considered suggesting Yuki train himself for it; his darling’s singing meant the world to Momo, and he would tolerate no risk it just for his own pleasure. Yuki being willing to blow him was already plenty - but he was also _very_ skilled at it, well making up for any other shortcomings. As Yuki started a steady rhythm bobbing his head along the erection, softly humming as he went, Momo was certain he would simply melt in Yuki’s mouth.

Lazily parting his eyelids, Momo remembered Banri was still watching. _Poor Ban-san, he looks so frustrated… How cute, I want to play with him soon…_ Momo giggled when he noted the thin trail of saliva trailing down from Banri’s mouth that the gag left him unable to stop. Looking back at Yuki giving him a long, wet suck then popping off of the cock to lovingly lick along the entire shaft with a flat tongue, damp silver hair framing his gorgeous features, Momo nearly lost his mind from the erotic sight. When their eyes met, as if they suddenly were on stage, Momo remembered Yuki’s words about putting on a show for Banri. He arched his back to show off his curves, eyes fluttering half shut. Sex with Yuki always felt amazing to begin with so he didn't need to exaggerate, simply let his voice out more freely when Yuki's mouth worked his hard-on.

"Nha, aah… Mmm, aahh…! Aah, Yuki, wait, I'm gonna…" Momo gently grabbed onto Yuki's hair to stop him from moving. Yuki withdrew his tongue and smiled; it wouldn't do to have Momo coming yet. He sat up straight and glanced at Banri, pleased to notice the small wet stain on the front of his bulging boxers. Yuki reached for Momo's bathrobe, procuring the lubricant they'd brought and stashed there while in the bathroom. Momo eagerly spread his legs further as Yuki popped the cork.

"Let's get you prepared for the next part…"

The meaningful look Yuki gave Banri with the last words had the manager's skin pleasantly crawling.

Yuki rubbed his fingertips against Momo's hole before briskly coating his index and middle, bringing them back and firmly pushing in. Momo moaned loudly as the digits penetrated him, far from filling him nearly enough but the loving friction an exciting prelude. Yuki pushed deeper into him, lube warming up in their heat. One hand still tangled in Yuki's hair, Momo focused on keeping his breath steady as Yuki's fingers twisted around and massaged his entrance.

"Mmh, Yuki… Aah… So good…" Momo was left gasping as Yuki pulled out his fingers and sat up straight.

"That's a good boy… And… I believe someone else has behaved himself as well…" Yuki quipped, pointedly turning to Banri. Momo smiled, hand sliding toward his ass.

"Oh… I bet Ban-san's cock would feel soooo good inside me…" Red nails swiped over his hole and invitingly spread it open. His own cock twitched in excitement from Banri’s desperately lustful reaction.

Momo stood up and offered Yuki his hand, helping his lover up as well. Both idols leered at their bound friend. They sauntered closer, Momo's dick hanging out, Yuki's erection visibly poking underneath his bathrobe. They each gently grabbed Banri by his upper arm to aid him up and toward his sofa. Positioning Banri facing away from the seat, Yuki knelt down again and started dragging down the man’s boxers, peppering light kisses along the skin they revealed. Momo watched until Banri’s cock was freed and ass bare and reached to kiss his cheek.

“Ban-san, could you sit on the edge and lean back?” more a direction than question, Banri did as he was told. Part sitting part laying on his back, Banri watched Yuki toss aside his stained underwear, yelping under his gag when Yuki grabbed his ass and bodily adjusted his position for better access. Following up with pushing Banri’s legs apart, Yuki seemed satisfied and nodded to Momo.

Slowly and seductively, Momo let the bathrobe fall off his arms. Now fully nude, he joined Banri on the couch, straddling him with a lascivious smile.

“Mm… please fill me up, Ban-san~” Breath heavy with lust, Momo reached for Banri’s erection, promptly lowering himself onto it.

“Aaahh… aah! Mnnh… Ban-san… aahh…!”

“Mm! Mmfg… Nh!” Banri’s eyes widened at the incredible sensation; Momo burying his cock in himself, in one go, all the way to the hilt. Sitting on Banri’s lower body, hands on his stomach, Momo took a moment to steady himself, lewd gasps calming as he adjusted to the penetration.

“Mmh… Aah… Ban-san… does it feel good?”, Momo breathed, beginning to slowly and gently loll his hips back and forth. Banri’s pleasured expression was all the reply he needed, his gagged groans also a delight to hear.

Sitting between Banri’s legs, Yuki had taken out their lube again, refreshing the coating on his fingers. He put the container down and placed a hand on Banri’s knee, teasingly making his way up the thigh with kisses and gentle nibbles. Unable to tell which of Banri’s moans were his and which Momo’s doing, Yuki bit into the fair skin more firmly, producing a clearly audible muffled cry, and a mark that would remind Banri of their dalliance for some days. Satisfied with the result, Yuki proceeded, backing up once he reached Banri’s groin to bring his fingers into the action. Wiping a layer of lube over Banri’s hole, Yuki prodded more gently than he had with Momo, carefully pushing one finger through the ring of muscle. With years of experience working together, Yuki easily timed himself with Momo’s temperate rocking, finger exploring further and massaging Banri’s passage. Momo’s ass squeezed on Banri’s shaft and Yuki slipped in another finger, prompting a wild moan from the manager.

“Mmh! Nnm! Nmhh…” Unable to do much but whimper against his gag, Banri yanked on his arms, securely bundled over his chest. Momo was amused to find Banri’s hips lightly bucking into him, and slowed down his own movement to rouse the man to actively thrust into him. Enjoying Banri’s enthusiasm for a moment, Momo eventually decided he wanted a rougher ride; resuming his own rhythm, he altered the pace and tension, hungrily observing his partner’s reactions.

“Haah… ahh… you’re so cute, Ban-san… nnh…” Momo could tell whenever Yuki hit a good spot with his fingers; the way Banri’s hips twitched pleased him, too. Riding the throbbing cock, the pleasure also pulsed to his own member; carefully Momo adjusted his love-making to not get too excited, trying to avoid where he would feel best. Whenever Momo was less animate provided Yuki a window to prod Banri’s ass more delicately, gently massage around and spread his fingers.

“Nnh! Mmg… Nnmf…!” Banri’s moans grew more urgent, his body feverish with desire and nearing orgasm as Re:vale continued doubly pleasuring him. His cock once again sunk into Momo all the way, and Banri barely noticed his legs go weak beyond the heat clouding his mind. Momo above him was so beautiful, cheeks flush with exertion and excitement, toned body quivering lasciviously. Yuki knew just where to tease him to get the strongest reaction, nerves crying in pleasure and hips bucking wildly into Momo’s welcoming ass. Bound hands desperately grasped his shirt, unable to reach further. He was so close, it was all so good, Banri wanted to cum but he didn’t want to finish yet; Yuki and Momo had barely used him, and now that he was at their mercy, Banri wanted to be used, serve and please with his body--

“Mmn! Mm… mmmh…!” Banri’s voice cracked as Yuki kneading his prostate pushed him beyond his limit. He threw his head back in ecstasy as the orgasm shook through, cum shooting into Momo's ass still devouring his cock.

"You really filled Momo up, huh…" Yuki giggled, watching semen drip down Banri’s dick buried in Momo. He twirled his nimble fingers around a few more times before pulling them out. He gave Momo's butt a few firm pats to encourage him to dismount; Momo obliged, Banri’s softening cock messily falling out as he got up. Momo leaned down to get closer to Banri, stroking his hair as the man recovered. _He's so handsome and yet so adorable…_ Momo couldn't help wanting to kiss Banri, his flushed cheeks and soft lips…

"Your cock was so hard and thick… It felt amazing… Was it good for you, Ban-san?" he murmured. Banri nodded.

Yuki grabbed Momo's bathrobe and hastily wiped Banri’s dick and Momo's leaking hole with it. He put his weight on Banri’s legs and heaved himself up, towering over his lovers sprawled on the sofa. 

"Felt good, didn't it? Now, if you two are done relaxing… I think it's time Ban showed what he can do for us", Yuki declared. Momo gave Banri’s cheek a gentle caress and sat up. He smiled gently.

"Ban-san… Would you do that?"

Banri gave an uncharacteristically shy nod. Beaming with delight, Momo heaved himself to the side and helped Banri sit up again. Yuki brushed Banri’s bangs lightly and stepped aside.

"On your knees."

Banri gave him a look and obeyed, stepping down. Momo hopped up and guided him to turn around, while Yuki sat down. Once Banri was facing him, Yuki slowly opened his bathrobe, rock-hard cock greeting his old friend. Banri observed the member, what was wanted of him obvious; he wasn't surprised to feel Momo unbuckle the ball gag. Saliva spilled onto his chest as his mouth was freed. Banri stretched his jaw and took a few breaths before leaning down, arms’ reach just enough to let him lean on them, in reach of Yuki’s cock. Before he could get to work, Banri felt Momo’s hands on his hips, directing him to keep his ass up; with an excited shiver, Banri settled for a wide stance as if he was on all fours, granting Momo free access to his privates.

Turning his attention back to Yuki, Banri tried to focus, reaching for the base of Yuki’s dick with his hands, bringing his face along right to it. He gave the head a tentative lick, its familiar taste flooding his senses. Encouraged by the familiarity, Banri followed up with a kiss, licking more intensively around the eager tip. Yuki's hand reached for his head and gently tangled with his hair, but Banri didn't let that rush him. Taking the glans in his mouth, he sucked along lightly, letting the cock drop down from between his lips. He repeated the motions a few times, until the palm in his loosely tied hair took a more decisive approach and prevented him from withdrawing once the hard shaft entered him. Banri met eyes with Yuki; rather than teasing, Yuki's gaze was hungry with lust, his cock finally getting the attention it had craved. Obediently, Banri pushed further, lips rolling against the lightly throbbing member; forgetting his everyday worries and pride, Banri hoped his hot wet mouth felt as good for Yuki as the hard cock gagging him felt for Banri.

Banri went as far in as he comfortably could, reaching with his tied hands to massage the still-exposed base of the member. He started slowly bobbing his head along, Yuki's breathy moans refreshing his memory on where to focus his sucking, where to please his partner with his tongue.

Dedicated to the task in front of him, Banri couldn't prevent groaning in surprise when he suddenly felt something rub against his hole and unceremoniously push in, stretching him open. 

"Mmgh?! Nn… Mnnh…"

"Haah… sorry, Ban-san… I couldn't wait any longer, seeing you lapping up Yuki like that…" Momo gasped, steadily pushing further in all the while. The thickness splitting him suddenly commanded all of Banri’s attention; Momo was _so big_ inside him - he tried to stay relaxed, focus instead on Momo's hands, one steadying his hips, the other lovingly massaging around his back and waist.

Banri’s panting and muffled moans felt so tantalizing on Yuki's cock, he barely resisted the devilish urge to simply shove his old partner's face to his groin, force him to take Yuki's hot shaft whole just as his ass was eating up Momo's… But Yuki wasn't that selfish - not anymore - and patiently watched his lovers until Momo's impressive length wholly disappeared into Banri’s sensitive hole. "Good boy…" Yuki praised, gently petting Banri’s head as the man still adjusted. "You're doing great… Momo can be a lot to take in…"

"You make it sound like a bad thing…", Momo huffed among his own gasping, managing a pouty face despite his clear burning desire to wildly fuck into Banri. Yuki chuckled and licked his lips.

"C'mon, you know I love what a big boy you are…"

Satisfied with the reply, Momo put his attention into gently massaging Banri’s back, ignoring how his cock throbbed in the hot tightness. He'd lathered his shaft generously, still keeping their lubricant in his reach for easy renewal as needed.

"Ban-san, are you alright?" Momo inquired, seeing Banri catch his breath and overall ease into the penetration. The manager groaned an affirmative reply against Yuki still in his mouth.

"Great! I'm gonna start slowly moving, okay? Please try to remember to keep pleasuring Yuki too!" 

“Nn! Nnh… Nnmm… Mmgh…!” The thick cock buried in Banri steadily withdrew and pushed back in deep, the heated friction inside pulsating pleasure through the pain. After several thrusts, Banri gathered himself enough to rock his whole body along the pace Momo was setting, lips and tongue working Yuki’s cock albeit slightly distractedly. He wanted to give good service to his lovers, but being stuck between the two, stuffed hard and full from both ends was doing a number on him; senses overloading from the stimulation after already coming once, Banri tried to stay focused enough that Momo and Yuki could at least use him as they wanted.

Lazily stroking Banri’s hair along the sloppy head the manager was giving, Yuki sighed - part frustrated since he knew his old friend could do better, part happy he got to witness such a beautiful scene. Prideful Banri so willingly tied, taking both of their cocks… Momo’s thick shaft sheathed to the hilt, plunging in and out over and over, splitting Banri’s cute ass with its girth. The lewd sight well made up for the lack of devotion in the attention his cock was receiving. Yuki focused on the show while it lasted - he could tell Momo was just about ready to pop after everything they’d done so far.

Gasping heavily, trying to keep his voice down to hear Banri’s muffled moans but occasionally failing, Momo wished he could keep going forever; fuck Banri so long and thoroughly he got hard again and then keep going, pound his sweet ass until he came just from Momo’s cock. But the sweet hot tightness inside was starting to be too much, Momo’s shaft was throbbing, he picked up the pace and thrust into Banri heavy and hard, panting, moaning, he grabbed onto Banri’s hips tight and went deep, deep, deep--

“Aah… aah, nn, Ban, san… huff...” Momo whimpered as he came inside, riding out his orgasm with several more thrusts until his cum was filling up Banri along with his softening dick. About to pull out, Momo glanced at his partner to see Yuki signalling for him to stay put.

Yuki smiled. Momo seemed glad to take his suggestion, radiant in his afterglow - inside Banri must have felt so good… Yuki turned back to Banri; with less distraction from Momo, the manager was able to return his attention to sucking Yuki off. Banri’s tongue drew wet lines along his cock while tied hands massaged Yuki’s balls, drawing happy sighs from the idol. Cheeks hollow and still adorably aflush from previous pleasure, Banri sucked hard, his groans reverberating pleasantly through Yuki’s member. Yuki gently rocked his hips to the rhythm of Banri’s head bobbing on his dick, resisting thrusting in deep; he wanted Banri to do this for him, and the man seemed more than eager to do just that. Steadily building up nearer to orgasm, Yuki moaned unnecessarily loudly when Banri was doing a good job to encourage him. His hand still caressing Banri’s head unconsciously pulled him closer at times, cock sinking deeper between the thin, reddened lips before Yuki caught himself.

The friction, pressure and care finally built up so hard Yuki's erection was throbbing, pleasured noises escaping him growing more wanton and spontaneous. Painted fingers grasped tighter into the blue hair to keep Banri in place as he felt release approach, skin tingling and body tensing up all over.

"Aah! Aah, ah, ahh…" While his cum released into Banri’s mouth, Yuki remembered something. He hurriedly tugged on Banri’s hair, pulling his cock out; with his free hand, Yuki rapidly stroked his wet shaft, the remainder of his semen shooting onto Banri’s face. Huffing in the aftermath of his orgasm, Yuki observed the results. As he had thought, a light spattering of cum looked absolutely fantastic on his friend's features - and knowing it was his own made Yuki almost purr in delight. Smiling contently, he reached to tilt Banri’s head by his chin; what a grand sight he was…

"Open your mouth," Yuki directed; Banri obediently parted his lips wide, allowing Yuki to witness the cum he'd left inside. He met his old partner's eyes again. 

"Swallow it." There was a pause as Banri seemed to consider Yuki's next order. Yuki started to think he was going to refuse… but eventually Banri closed his mouth, focusing for a moment; with a slight grimace he appeared to succeed, opening his mouth again after. Yuki gently tilted his face around to observe, delighted to see Banri swallowed everything.

"Good boy," he praised, petting Banri’s head. Momo finally pulled out, both men groaning as Momo's cock leaving momentarily left Banri gaping.

Banri slowly dragged his legs forward before carefully sitting down to rest against the sofa and Yuki's legs.

"Haa… huff… ohh… that was… huff." Yuki still gently stroking his hair felt good as he relaxed. Momo approached from behind, reaching for Banri’s collar until Yuki's voice stopped him.

"Not yet. We're not done… until Ban's all nice and cleaned up after this." The man in question almost shot a panicked look at his friend before he finished the sentence. He sighed against Yuki's bare thigh.

"I can do that myself just fine…" Banri mumbled, lazily poking at his leg pillow. What a disgraceful host he was being, his guests looking after him…

"I'm sure you could. But we _want_ to do it for you." Yuki assured him then paused. "...and I'd be pretty surprised if you can walk right, right after taking Momo for the first time."

Momo's arms gently wrapped around Banri from behind.

"Nnm… I'm sorry, Ban-san…"

"Don't be. That was… pretty amazing," Banri reassured the idol, yanking on his restraints as he forgot he couldn't reach over to pet Momo's fluffy hair. Yuki smiled at his lovers, then lightly pushed Banri to encourage the two to start getting up.

"Alright, let's get us to the shower." Yuki stood up, Momo soon following; together they helped Banri to his feet too, supporting him on their way to the bathroom.

"Next time, I think I'd like to see you in some really sexy lingerie…" Yuki fantasized. Banri groaned and bumped into him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

Left unsaid for now were the ideas _he_ had for the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Lex for beta <33 
> 
> Don't give your fics working titles, they might stick and then your fic comes very close to being actually posted under the name "Banwich 2: The Re:heating"
> 
> The mention of Kinako following Banri home, (and then Banri hugging her while sleeping, ) is from Iori's Twelwe Songs Gift chats  
> A "three-ring circus" apparently means "A disorderly, complicated, rapidly changing situation or set of events, which is a source of bewilderment, amazement, or amusement."


End file.
